Swimming Trunks
by a boy named maggie
Summary: A trip to the pool gets a bit steamy for yuki and toya.... random fluff :


All right. Here we go. My slightly crappy fic…. Oh well. I was inspired by the idea of yuki and toya in swim trunks (drool) so I wrote this :)

* * *

Yuki was bored. Very bored. 

The summer was always hot in Tomoeda, and today was no exception.

He had to admit though, and it made him sound like a perverted old man, that summer always brought along at least one bonus: seeing toya in swim trunks.  
So there he was, stuck in a class room with the sun beating mercilessly down on him, drooling over the mental image of toya in swim wear.  
He was so wrapped up in his fantasy that he didn't notice the final bell signaling the end of school.

"Yuki?" the sound of toya's voice roused him from his dream world. He looked around the empty class room and then back at toya.

"Did I fall asleep again?" he asked innocently.

Toya raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Never better!" yuki answered, mindless grin back in place.

"Hmm." Toya grunted, obviously skeptical.

"Shall we go?" yuki offered, still grinning. Toya nodded and they left the school together.

….

"Hello Sakura!" Yuki waved over toya's shoulder when they reached the Kinomoto residence.

"Yuki!" she cried, blushing. "Um, would you like to come in for a bit?"

"If I'm no bother…"

"Oh no!" Sakura replied. "No bother at all! Right toya?"

Toya just grunted and Sakura scowled.

"I'll go make some tea, ok?" she rushed off without waiting for the answer.

"Monster." Toya muttered, closing the door.

"Aw! How can you say that when she's got such a cute face?" yuki teased.

Toya just glowered and he grinned.

….

It was a relatively uneventful afternoon snack, with yuki and Sakura exchanging polite conversation while toya looked bored.

After a time, yuki rose from the table.

"I should get going now. Thank you so much for the tea and snacks." He bowed a bit and turned to go, but stopped when Sakura told him to wait.

He waited, looking politely confused as Sakura whispered franticly to her brother.

Finally, she said,

"Me and toya are going to the pool, so, um, would you like to come?" she flushed pink.

Yuki tilted his head to the side looking confused and thoughtful.

"But I don't have my swim trunks with me."

"That's fine!" Sakura quickly assured him. "You can use some of toya's!"

Toya looked faintly peeved about being volunteered without his consent, but he didn't contradict here.

Fighting to keep his own blush off his face, yuki smiled at Sakura.

"That sounds great. Thank you."

Sakura was practically glowing with joy (yuki felt the urge to grab some sunglasses, lest he be blinded by her smile)

"Ok! I'm going to get ready and call Tomoyo!" she cried, rushing up the stairs.

The two boys winced as they heard a loud crash and sakura's "I'm fine!" floating down the stairs.

"Well, come on." Toya muttered.

….

"Yay!" Sakura cried, jumping into the pool.

"Monster." Toya muttered, setting the pool bag on a chair. Yuki and Tomoyo giggled together.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" Sakura called up to them. "Get in!"

"Sorry sakura-chan. I don't swim." Tomoyo apologized, settling down on a chair with her camcorder and a magazine.

"Come on, toya." Yuki smiled, grabbing his wrist and dragging the poor boy in question toward the water. Toya smiled slightly at the look of pure joy on yuki's face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all….

….

"Yuki."

"Hmm?" yuki looked over at toya, pausing his game with Sakura.

"Come with me." Toya's stern voice gave away nothing. Yuki wondered if he was angry.

"Alright. Just a second Sakura!"

Sakura looked after them, confused, as they disappeared into the locker rooms.

….

Yuki was equally confused as toya lead him into the deserted room.

"Toya?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Toya just looked at him, and yuki tried to suppress a blush. Toya was close, half-naked, and sexy beyond belief. By themselves, they would have driven yuki crazy, but all together they where absolutely deadly. (And he was in toya's pants, too! Well, not at the same time as him, but it had to count for something, right?)

"Toya?" he asked again, before he was pushed against a tiled wall. "Wha-"

He was cut off by toya's lips on his. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around toya's neck.

He wasn't in the same pants as toya yet, but it looked like he would be very soon.

* * *

WEEEEEE! -- not quite sure what that was about….. Anyways, onto the review story? 

All together now…

SURE!

Here we go: it was a dark and gloomy night, and the amazing, all powerful, evil ruler of the world was sitting in his amazing, all powerful, evil mansion. He was scheming. Why? Because that's what amazing, all powerful, evil rulers of the world do, of course.  
Anyways, it was when he was scheming in his (insert intro) mansion, when the door to his office burst open. In came a strange boy with maroon hair waving a fork.  
"Show your face, (insert intro) ruler! I, strange boy with maroon hair, will defeat you!"  
Of course, like all (intro) rulers, the (intro) ruler of the world was in a large squishy chair that looked far too comfortable to be good for him facing away from the door.  
"no." he replied defiantly. "Guards, get him!"  
The boy laughed. "I have defeated all your guards with my magical spoon! Err, fork. My magical FORK!" With that, the boy leapt over the desk and spun the chair around to look at the (intro) ruler.  
"Nooooooo!" the (intro) ruler cried.  
The boy cackled triumphantly, finally looking upon…..  
"A spork? Wtf?"  
"You will pay for this!" cried the Spork, spontaneously combusting.  
"Ooookay….."

-The end-

Happy now? Review please. Flame and you too will spontaneously combust.


End file.
